


Bucky x Reader one-shot

by Anti_Social_Teen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:04:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti_Social_Teen/pseuds/Anti_Social_Teen
Summary: Just a small one-shot featuring a shy Bucky Barnes with a crush





	Bucky x Reader one-shot

“Welcome to the Avengers Tower!,” Tony exclaimed as the elevator doors opened revealing the grandiose living room area. It held several bookcases and chairs and a large flat-screen TV.

“This is the main living area but several levels have different gathering areas and such,” Tony explained beckoning the timid woman forward. She held her backpack close and her (Y/E/C) eyes scanned the room on fascination. As Tony continued to show her around the tower a voice startled the woman.

“The new recruit!,” Thor boomed out of nowhere. The woman jumped at his voice and turned around to see a large man with flowing blonde locks looking down at her. She knew this was Thor the God of Thunder and she couldn’t help but feel a bit shy.

“Hey Thor, don't scare the lady,” Tony chastised with a smile. The woman gave a nervous chuckle and tucked a strand of (Y/H/C) hair behind her ears feeling a bit more at ease.

“Hi I’m (Y/N),” she smiled. Thor smiled back and shook her small hand.

“Welcome (Y/N),” he said warmly. Before (Y/N) could reply Tony interrupted.

“Enough chit chat, we need to set up your room!,” Tony announced ushering (Y/N) away.

_That evening....._

As dinner began, there was small chatter on the new recruit. No one bothered to listen to Tony’s recount of his latest invention.

“Well I heard she’s a mutant,” Natasha murmured to Wanda in her raspy cool voice, as she passed a bowl of caesar salad to Sam who sat across from her. Wanda nodded and took a sip of her water while she held Vision’s hand under the table. Tony seemed to ignore the light chatter as he talked animatedly to Thor and Bruce.

“Apparently she’s ex-HYDRA,” Sam whispered to a wide-eyed Steve. Bucky who sat next to Sam, stiffened at his words. Bucky stared wordlessly at his plate of pasta and clenched his silver fist. Suddenly the chatter came to a halt as (Y/N) walked into the dining room. She was no longer wearing her old faded outfit but instead changed into a new outfit that Tony had supplied her. Thor was the first to stand up.

“(Y/N) welcome!,” Thor announced beckoning her forward. (Y/N) walked forward and her eyes immediately snapped onto Bucky’s. Bucky was stunned at her beauty and for a moment he fell breathless. He watched her silently as she went around the table shaking everyones hands and introducing herself and before he knew it, she was standing in front of him.

“Hi I’m (Y/N),” she smiled and stretched her hand out. Bucky nodded quickly and turned away. Disappointment crept into (Y/N)'s face but she quickly shook it away. (Y/N)  could tell he’d be a tough nut to crack, but she felt a curious yearning to hear the voice that accompanied those alluring eyes.

_A few weeks later..._

(Y/N) was adjusting well to her new lifestyle and getting along famously with her fellow Avengers. Except for the brooding James Buchanan Barnes that seemed to never look her way. He would never speak a word to her and much to his dismay, Tony took this as a sign that Bucky was suffering from a crush. Which wasn’t a complete lie. But Bucky didn’t know how to approach her and the rumors surrounding her origin didn’t help ease his anxiety. But eventually they would have to interact, and today was that day.

“Okay everyone today’s group training,” Steve announced clapping his hands together with a smile. The team seemed ready for the day all except for Bucky who wanted to run back to his room and hide. (Y/N) looked ready to interact with her fellow teammates and show them her skills.

“Today we do partner sparring so I want Wanda to start out with (Y/N),” Steve said motioning the two mutants forward. (Y/N) had heard of this Scarlet Witch and she teetered on the balls of her feet.

“Don’t worry (Y/N) I won’t go hard on you,” Wanda assured her as they got on the mat. They were both wearing simple workout gear and had no weapons.

“I’ll promise not to wear you out,” (Y/N) smirked. Tony snickered and Steve shot him a look. Ignoring them, Wanda raised her hands and shot a small ball of energy at (Y/N). (Y/N) raised her arm and a force  field appeared in front of her blocking the blast. The team gave nods of approval and watched intenltly. Bucky felt absolutely captivated and watched as (Y/N) deflected every blast and punch that Wanda sent her way. The sparring session lasted a few more minutes before Wanda swept her feet under (Y/N)’s landing her on the ground. Wanda took this advantage to raise her fist and strike down on (Y/N). But (Y/N) raised both hands up and as they met Wanda’s fist, a blast of energy crackled between them and sent Wanda reeling back and (Y/N)  was pressed further into the ground.

“Christ!,” Clint cried and ran to help Wanda up, who was a few feet away looking frazzled. Before anyone could help (Y/N), Bucky was running to her form. He stood over her and grasped her small hand into his metal hand, pulling her up gently. (Y/N) was stunned as she stared into Bucky’s muscular chest.

“Are you okay (Y/N)?,” Bucky asked worriedly. (Y/N) looked up and felt her heart flutter as she realized how close she was to him and the heat radiating off him.

“Well I am now,” (Y/N) teased with a cocky smile. Bucky blushed and squeezed her hand tighter. The team watched silently and in awe as Bucky seemed to smile the brightest smile they had ever seen. A smile full of life, happiness, and hope. And (Y/N) smiled right back. A start to beautiful friendship and soon something more....


End file.
